


Место, где не лгут

by cloud_merchant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant
Summary: Если ты Повелитель смерти — в твоих силах создать место, где не умирают. И где не лгут.





	Место, где не лгут

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко графической расчлененки, условная смерть.

Существо напоминало личинку гигантского насекомого. Или зародыш особо уродливого гоблина. 

Но нет. На самом деле это был несчастный младенец, которому раздробили кости, вывернули наизнанку рот, отрезали нос и уши — он злобно смотрел на Гарри, громко скулил и тянул к нему свои маленькие, неестественно скрюченные ручки. А еще время от времени скалился в сторону Дамблдора — при этом, кроме злобы, в глазах его явно виднелся страх.

Жалкое зрелище.

Гарри отвернулся и посмотрел вдаль — туда, где в дымке белесого тумана исчезали рельсы. Он услышал тяжелый вздох рядом и спросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Это все ведь происходит не на самом деле? Я умираю и вижу предсмертный бред, верно?

— Почему ты так решил? — голос Дамблдора звучал так же, как и при жизни: мягко и умиротворяюще.

И точно так же он уклонялся от прямого ответа на заданный вопрос. Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными даже за чертой жизни.

— Ну... Здесь так светло. Все светлое — вокзал, вы... Я. Я тоже какой-то... Светлый. В смысле, в светлой одежде. Это рай для светлых магов? А что тогда здесь делает этот... Это? — Гарри кивком указал на младенца. — Он ведь Волдеморт, верно? Ну... То, что от него осталось?

— Да, это он. 

Гарри все же обернулся и требовательно уставился на Дамблдора.

— Так что он делает здесь, с вами? И не говорите про второй шанс, профессор, я не хочу об этом слышать. Вот уж кто точно его не заслуживает! И вообще, вы так и не ответили! Где мы находимся? 

— Мы там, где не умирают.

— Такого места нет! Умирают все, рано или поздно!

— Но только не в наших душах, Гарри.

— Я не понимаю...

— Ты обладатель трех Даров смерти — благодаря им ты создал этот кусочек пространства между миром живых и дорогой мертвых. Это — твое нежелание отпустить нас навсегда. Сила твоей души обрела форму, это место принадлежит тебе, Гарри. Здесь ты — Повелитель.

Гарри подумал, что смерть повлияла на Дамблдора не лучшим образом — при жизни тот говорил с меньшим пафосом. 

— Ну да, повелитель жалкого клочка призрачного вокзала. Ради этого стоило встать под Аваду, — он невесело улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону увечного младенца. — А этот, значит, все же нашел способ не умереть? Благодаря мне?

— Ты ведь и сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос, мальчик мой.

Оставалось только удивиться, как яростно цепляется Волдеморт за малейшую возможность остаться в живых. Специалист по выживанию в трудных условиях — Гарри вспомнил уродливую рожу у Квиррелла на затылке и поморщился. 

— Значит, Волдеморт по-прежнему связан со мной? Ну, раз это мир моей души. Или все же остается небольшая надежда на то, что это все лишь сон?

Дамблдор тоже посмотрел на младенца, но без отвращения или брезгливой жалости. В его взгляде читался скорее научный интерес: словно перед ним было неизвестное науке существо из Запретного Леса.

— Твоя воля и твое желание решают здесь все, Гарри. Может, подсознательно ты хотел бы дать ему шанс исправиться и вырасти в полноценную душу?

Гарри опять покосился на младенца, сейчас опасливо спрятавшегося под лавку, и вздохнул.

— Не думал даже о таком... — признался он и вдруг вскинулся, словно вспомнив что-то чрезвычайно важное. — Если мы здесь типа как умерли — пусть и не совсем... Возможно, где-то здесь бродит и профессор Снейп! Он тоже умер, вы знаете? 

— Я предполагал подобный исход для него, — Дамблдор печально посмотрел в сторону, словно высматривая кого-то. — Мне так жаль, Гарри! Ты хотел бы его увидеть?

Гарри отрицательно замотал головой.

— Нет, я... Я не... Хотя я был бы рад, чтобы и он оказался, как и мы... не совсем мертвым? Я не знаю! В любом случае, если вы его встретите — передайте мои извинения И скажите, что я... Что он самый смелый человек из всех, кого я знал! И что я восхищаюсь им! — Гарри почесал лоб в том месте, где раньше был шрам, а сейчас оставалась лишь тонкая зигзагообразная царапина. — Я вижу там открывшийся выход и что-то тянет меня туда. Наверное, это значит, что мне можно вернуться обратно, да? 

— Тебе определенно нужно вернуться обратно, Гарри, — согласился с ним Дамблдор и легонько подтолкнул в ту сторону перрона, где туман казался более плотным.

Гарри порывисто обнял его и, пытаясь сдержать слезы, прошептал: 

— Вы заслуживаете самого лучшего посмертия, профессор! И профессор Снейп тоже. И когда-нибудь я... — Гарри слабо улыбнулся. — Когда-нибудь мы снова встретимся. Ведь рано или поздно я умру окончательно! 

Дамблдор ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Искренне надеюсь, что это случится достаточно поздно, Гарри... 

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Мне пора...

Он медленно, то и дело оглядываясь, пошел в сторону выхода, где в стене открылся вход на магловскую часть вокзала, а Дамблдор с грустью наблюдал, как светлый туман окутывает его фигуру, размывая очертания, как Гарри исчезает в стене — пока не услышал быстрые шаги за спиной.

— По мнению Гарри, ты — один из самых смелых людей, которых он знал, Северус, — Дамблдор рассеянно улыбнулся.

— И он прав, моя смелость войдет в историю, — подошедший Снейп лениво пнул младенца под лавкой. — Меня наградят орденом Мерлина за бесстрашие перед толпой тупых студентов в трудное военное время, о моих заслугах перед магическим миром напишут книгу. Неважно, что самая важная из этих заслуг — не дать умереть раньше срока одному безмозглому идиоту. Но на вкладышах от шоколадных лягушек я буду значиться не как нянька для кретина, а как убийца пожилых директоров школы. Моя жизнь прожита не зря.

— А! — оживился Дамблдор. — Вот последнее было бы забавно. Хотя, боюсь, одного пожилого директора недостаточно для того, чтобы твое имя увековечили навсегда.

— Достаточно для того, чтобы запомнили. Хотя, подозреваю, мое имя увековечит Поттер — каким-нибудь особо извращенным и идиотским способом. Назовет моим именем своего сына, например. Или дочь, еще лучше, — склонившись над младенцем, скулящим от страха, фыркнул Снейп. — Надо же, все дети те еще уроды, но этот — урод из уродов. Его можно как-то добить? Хотя нет, пусть мучается, позже испытаю на этой твари парочку новых пыточных... Рассказывайте, профессор, не отвлекайтесь, я внимательно вас слушаю. Мне интересно, с чего вдруг Поттер настолько изменил мнение обо мне?

— Может, дело в твоих воспоминаниях? Какие из них ты передал Гарри?

— Да так, ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Просто вспомнил, как в детстве подглядывал из кустов за девчонками — юбки открывали много интересного, пока они качались на качелях... В смысле, я хотел сказать, что показал Поттеру, как познакомился с его матерью. Ах да, еще позволил ему увидеть кое-что из наших с вами высоких отношений. Я на коленях у ваших ног, вы — карающий ангел с особенной структурной палочкой наизготовку, вставляющий принципы добра и самопожертвования в покорно принимающего свое наказание Иуду, продавшего ...

— Ох, Северус, — прервал его Дамблдор. — Ты так и не смог простить меня за то, что я не смог тогда спасти Лили? 

— Прежде всего я не могу простить себя. Но и на вас я до сих пор зол... — пожал плечами Снейп. Младенец у его ног заскулил еще громче, затем неловко извернулся и вцепился зубами в лодыжку Снейпа. — Вот же кровожадная тварь! Сектумсемпра! Хм... И что с ним делать будем, профессор? Заклинания здесь не действуют. Да и мы ведь условно мертвы, как и эта тварь. Можно ли здесь убить во второй раз? И как это сделать, чтобы сам процесс этого оказался как можно более мучительным? Если размозжить голову о стену?

— Попытайся забыть свои пожирательские привычки, Северус, — Дамблдор подошел к младенцу и тоже склонился над ним, внимательно рассматривая. — Надо же. Сейчас он не вызывает ничего, кроме жалости. Интересно, возможно ли еще вырастить из него полноценную душу? 

— Полноценную? Разве что на уровне одноклеточного.

— Можно попытаться дотянуть до кошки. Или даже собаки! Да, действительно, собака — верное и любящее существо, это был бы чрезвычайно интересный эксперимент... Попытаться полюбить это жалкое существо? Научить и его любить... 

Снейп скучающе посмотрел на задумавшегося Дамблдора и предложил:

— У меня дельное предложение: я буду пытать уродца с помощью подручных средств, вы — его жалеть. По принципу плохого волшебника и доброго волшебника. У маглов-полицейских принята эта система, испытаем ее эффективность? Но, боюсь, это будет долгий процесс...

— В нашем распоряжении все время мира. Видишь ли, Северус... Боюсь, нам всем предстоит провести здесь довольно долгое время. Возможно, вечность. Чтобы изменить в этом месте хоть что-то, Гарри придется умереть. Или, по крайней мере, пережить клиническую смерть, так что...

—Ха! Вы плохо знаете мальчишку! Вечность? Да он не упустит ни единой возможности подохнуть! Ждите его в скором времени. Надеюсь, он отправит меня в Ад — поближе к котлам как-то привычнее... — Снейп с раздражением пнул глухую стену в том месте, где недавно исчез Гарри. — Существует ли другой выход отсюда? 

— Боюсь, что нет. Гарри не хочет нас отпускать. 

— Мордред, даже в посмертии нет от Поттера покоя!

Дамблдор прошелся по перрону и задумчиво посмотрел в сторону клубящегося тумана. Снейп раздраженно уставился на несчастного младенца и опять его пнул.

— Может, хотя бы поэкспериментируем немного над уродцем пока? Умереть здесь нельзя, а в нашем распоряжении мозг настоящего маньяка-психопата. Какой простор для исследований!

В глазах Дамблдора появился азартный блеск. Младенец жалобно заскулил.

— Что ж, — Снейп злорадно потер руки. — В наших силах сделать посмертие хотя бы нескучным.

***

Как и предсказывал Снейп, Гарри навестил их вновь довольно скоро.

— Склонен согласиться с Северусом — ты ведешь себя слишком безрассудно, Гарри. Совсем мало времени прошло, а ты опять на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью, — Дамблдор тяжело вздыхал, снова встречая его на призрачном вокзале.

— Я случайно, — виновато вздохнул Гарри. Последнее, что он запомнил, прежде чем опять очнуться в этом месте — это трепыхание крылышек снитча в своей руке, дружный вопль ужаса на трибунах и свист ветра в ушах. Он свалился с метлы? И сейчас лежит в коме, в больнице Святого Мунго?

Хотя плевать — он может поболтать немного с Дамблдором!

— Я рад вас видеть, профессор! Я по вам скучал, как вы тут? У меня столько вопросов! А вы встречались с профессором Снейпом? Передали ему мои слова? Да, а мелкий Волдеморт по-прежнему здесь? И где он?

Гарри поискал взглядом вокруг.

Все здесь оставалось в точности так же, как тогда, при его первом появлении в этом месте, во время битвы за Хогвартс. Застывший в вечности кусочек пространства-вокзала, время без точки отсчета и без определенного направления. Рельсы, ведущие из ниоткуда в никуда. Пустынный перрон и клубящийся над рельсами белесый туман; добродушно улыбающийся Дамблдор; лавка, под которой в прошлый раз прятался осколок души Волдеморта — он был там и сейчас, все такой же уродливый, такой же мерзкий... Гарри присмотрелся внимательнее к жалкому огрызку человека и вздрогнул от ужаса.

Черт.

Черт, черт, черт. Мерлин великий, Мордред и Моргана! 

Гарри в крайнем изумлении перевел взгляд на Дамблдора.

— Что у него с головой? Его что, поезд переехал?

Дамблдор заметно смутился.

— Нет. Северус... Мы с Северусом проводим кое-какие эксперименты над мозгом и сознанием. Изучаем. Все для блага человечества, это очень важно! Но за неимением подходящего инструмента приходится все делать вручную...

— В... вручную? Вы вручную ковыряетесь в его мозгах? Поэтому у него такая дыра? 

Если бы Гарри находился в обычном мире — его бы точно вырвало. Несчастный младенец терял последние мозги в самом буквальном смысле: череп на лбу был проломлен самым варварским способом и в слабо кровоточащей ране виднелась подрагивающая серовато-белая масса. Крови почти не было, остатки мозга в костном разломе плавали в мутном желе бурого цвета. 

— Всю жизнь мечтал опробовать на гриффиндорцах этот магловский метод для укрощения буйных. В идеале было бы лучше использовать его вообще на всех подряд, встроив эту функцию в Распределяющую Шляпу, но я умер слишком рано и упустил свой шанс воплотить мечты в реальность... — услышал Гарри рядом знакомый голос.

— Северус! 

— Профессор Снейп!

Они с Дамблдором сказали это одновременно. 

— Похоже, вы сверлили ему лоб рельсой! Что вы здесь творите вообще? — Гарри же пылал негодованием. Раз Снейп здесь, то все понятно: эти жестокие пытки точно его инициатива! Дамблдор бы никогда! — Чем вы лучше Темного Лорда, если позволяете себе издеваться над беспомощным существом?

— Все мы немного Темный Лорд в душе, Поттер, уж кому это знать лучше, как не вам, — Снейп сложил руки на груди и скривился. — Я говорил Дамблдору, что вы не упустите малейшей возможности самоубиться и я оказался прав. Но раз уж вы снова здесь, это очень кстати — будьте любезны, организуйте нам волшебные палочки! Еще нужны котлы, ножи... Нет, лучше полностью оборудованная лаборатория, парочка ассистентов — будьте добры, выдерните из Ада Макнейра, он настоящий профессионал в нужной мне области! Минерва жива? Нужен ее гриффиндорский мозг для сравнения, как только умрет — немедленно отправляйте ее к нам, Поттер! Хм... И Флитвик бы пригодился... И Малфой... Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы организовать еще одну небольшую магическую войну, Поттер? Очень надо!

— Вы... Вы издеваетесь? Вы садист! Даже могила... Даже смерть вас не исправила! — Гарри в гневе сжал кулаки.

— Я действую во имя науки! А вот вы, Поттер, во имя чего уже второй раз дохнете? 

— Я случайно!

— Случайно дохнете? Как это по-гриффиндорски! Я здесь пытаюсь превратить эту тварь из безмозглого насекомого хотя бы в животное, я действую во имя общего блага — вот, Дамблдор подтвердит! А вы, Поттер?. Пока я исследую темную субстанцию, именуемую мозгом Темного Лорда, — вы, Поттер, благополучно продолжаете дело, начатое им, упорно пытаясь самоубиться?

— Да что вы несете! Я не... — Гарри не успел договорить: белесый туман внезапно подобрался к нему ближе, укрыл полностью и через мгновение на том месте уже никого не было.

— Героя оперативно вернули к жизни, не дав ему возможности нахамить мне как следует. В следующий раз, боюсь, он примет что-нибудь из веществ, изменяющих сознание, — сказал Снейп. — Для того, чтобы остаться здесь подольше и наколдовать все нужное. Не то, клянусь Мерлином, я его прибью прямо здесь и сам стану Повелителем Смерти!

— Возможно, Гарри больше не станет подвергать риску свою жизнь? — Дамблдор, казалось, и сам не особо верил в это. — И мы его не скоро здесь увидим...

Снейп ухмыльнулся и за ногу вытащил из-под лавки несчастного младенца.

— Я скорее поверю, что эта тварь превратится в подобие человека, чем в то, что Поттер когда-либо поумнеет и прекратит искать возможность убиться, — он засунул руку в рану на лбу младенца, не обращая внимания на его душераздирающий вопль. — Интересно, в дерьмо эти мозги превратились после многолетнего контакта с мозгами Поттера или после всех тех экспериментов, что Темный Лорд провел над собой? Как думаете, профессор Дамблдор?

— Лишняя жестокость вовсе не красит тебя, Северус. Лобную долю не обязательно прощупывать всей ладонью, достаточно пальца. Грубая работа.

— Правильная работа. В расчленении младенцев мне нет равных, любой студент Хогвартса подтвердит, — Снейп все же оставил последнее слово за собой.

***

В следующий раз, когда Гарри появился на призрачном вокзале, вместо Дамблдора его приветствовал Снейп.

Он сидел на лавке, задумчиво глядя на рельсы — за все время, проведенное в этом клочке пространства, ни один поезд не проехал по ним. Ни одна душа не появилась здесь.

Кроме одного человека.

— И что на этот раз, Поттер? — голос его звучал устало.

— Ерунда, зацепило проклятием при облаве, — пожал плечами Гарри и сел рядом с ним. — Так что я ненадолго к вам, меня быстро вернут к жизни. А где профессор Дамблдор? 

— Развлекается. Его очередь экспериментировать с нашим лоботомитом.

— А. Эмм... — Гарри слегка растерялся. — А что он с ним делает?

— Пытается пробудить в нем любовь к человечеству.

— И как? Получается?

— Пока не очень. 

Некоторое время они молчали. Гарри вдруг подумал, что Снейп так и остался в том возрасте, в котором умер — интересно, через сколько их встреч в этом месте он, Гарри, станет старше его? И изменится ли отношение Снейпа к нему? Станет ли тот... Смогут ли они вести себя друг с другом, как равные?

— О чем думаете, Поттер? 

— Да так... — Гарри пожал плечами. — Вы не хотите спросить, как я поживаю? Ну, там... Не собираюсь ли жениться, например. Или как там мое здоровье. Или как там Малфои, или профессор Макгонагалл, или Флитвик, или...

— Поттер, — прервал его Снейп. Он повернул к нему голову и посмотрел в глаза. — Просто включите мозг и подумайте: зачем мне спрашивать настолько очевидные вещи? Только идиот не догадается, что Малфои выкрутились и вышли сухими из воды — в противном случае это были бы не Малфои. И Макгонагалл, и Флитвик останутся в Хогвартсе на своих постах до самой их смерти. А раз уж вы, упоминая их имена, не выглядите особо печальным, то легко предположить, что они живы и здравствуют.

Гарри засмеялся:

— Надо же, вы правы, профессор! Куда там Трелони — все так и есть. А как насчет меня?

— А вы, Поттер... — Снейп опять отвернулся и принялся сосредоточенно рассматривать кирпичную кладку в стене вокзала. — Вы, вероятнее всего, уже женились — потому что, несмотря на то, что в очередной раз оказались на Грани, выглядите как дебил. У Джеймса Поттера было похожее лицо, когда он женился на Лили. Далее — учитывая, сколько времени Молли Уизли кудахтала над вами, женились вы на мисс Уизли, вряд ли вам дали возможность попробовать завести отношения с кем-либо еще. В будущем вы, по примеру своего тестя, обзаведетесь толпой шумных и невоспитанных отпрысков, обзовете их банальными и предсказуемыми именами типа Джеймса или Сириуса, и все они вырастут настоящими гриффиндорцами. Вы же уныло проживете свою жизнь, гоняясь за ворами в Лютном и послушно отплясывая под дудку очередного Министра; к старости достигнете максимума, дослужившись до главы аврората. Скучная жизнь заурядного волшебника — как награда за подвиг. 

По мере того, как Снейп говорил, улыбка на лице Гарри превращалась в гримасу.

— Не пойму, как вам только удается так испоганить все самое лучшее, что только есть в жизни, просто открыв свой рот, — изо всех сил сдерживая гнев, готовый прорваться наружу, сказал он. — Редкий талант, я уже и забыл, каким вы можете быть.

— Ключевое слово — в жизни, Поттер, — скривился Снейп. — Мое теперешнее существование жизнью точно не назовешь. Я изнываю здесь от скуки из-за вас!

— Скучно вам, а виноват я?

— Именно! 

— Да я и сам не знаю, как так получилось!

— Тупой недоумок! Вы никогда ничего не знаете наверняка, вы все делаете наугад! Да был ли в вашей жизни хоть один момент, когда вы действовали не по чужой указке, не следуя интуиции — а осознанно, все взвесив и просчитав? Когда вам помогал не слепой случай или невероятная удача, а здравый рассудок и трезвый расчет?

— Мне это не нужно!

— Ну конечно же! Зачем включать мозги по жизни, если проще полагаться на других? На меня, на Дамблдора, на мисс Грейнджер? Теперь за вас будет думать новоявленная миссис Поттер — жизнь удалась, поздравляю, ваш мозг окончательно встал на путь деградации! 

— Вы опять за свое? Иногда я вас ненавижу!

— Тоже мне новость!

— Ну что ж, прекрасно! Значит, мне придется найти способ, чтобы понять, как это все работает — и тогда я отправлю вас прямиком в ад! Вот уж где вам не будет скучно!

— Отправляйте куда угодно, Поттер! Ваши угрозы смехотворны, безмозглый вы кретин! Надеюсь, в следующий раз вы убьетесь уже окончательно, без возможности вернуться обратно!

— А вы бы и обрадовались! Вот и посмотрим тогда, кто кому устроит ад!

— Клянусь Мерлином, в этом случае вы начнете завидовать мертвым — кое-чему я научился, ковыряясь в мозгах Темного Лорда, буду рад применить этот опыт и к вам!

— Вы мерзкий садист!

— А вы — безголовый идиот!

— Бессердечный ублюдок, издевающийся над слабыми!

— Кретин, неспособный жить своим умом!

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. — В пылу спора они не услышали шагов Дамблдора. — Гарри, не могу сказать, что рад видеть тебя здесь в очередной раз. Тебе стоит менее легкомысленно относиться к своей жизни.

— А вот я рад вам, профессор Дамблдор! Мне нужен ваш совет! Как вы думаете, не оставил ли Волде...

В этот раз Гарри не растворялся медленно в дымке тумана — он исчез внезапно, с тихим хлопком, подобно домовому эльфу. Дамблдор погладил по голове несуразное существо, отдаленно напоминающее человека, которое пыталось укрыться в его руках, настороженно глядя в сторону Снейпа.

— Сила Гарри возросла, — заметил Дамблдор. 

Снейп фыркнул.

— Как и его беспримерная наглость. А вот объем головного мозга, боюсь, значительно уменьшился, — сказал он.

— Зря ты вывел его из себя — мальчик еще нестабилен, неизвестно, как может проявить себя его дар. Неужели тебя настолько задела новость о его женитьбе?

— Я оказал Поттеру услугу, заставив задуматься над смыслом жизни и решить, действительно ли он заключается для него в наличии женских гениталий в зоне доступа. Если этот кретин хотя бы попытается думать головой, а не головкой, то у него появится шанс не сдохнуть окончательно в скором времени, утянув за собой и нас.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, Северус.

— Да мне наср... Чертов гриффиндорец, кто дал ему в руки власть над материей пространства и времени? В этом месте нельзя солгать — тот еще ад! 

— Ну, это и справедливо — зачем обманывать себя, стоя на пороге вечности?

— Что вы хотите услышать от меня, Альбус? — Снейп выпрямился, всем своим видом показывая непримиримое желание противостоять любым обстоятельствам. — Разве осталось что-то в моей душе, о чем вы не догадываетесь или не знаете наверняка? Мне обязательно проговаривать вслух свои постыдные и тайные желания?

— Нет ничего постыдного в любви, Северус, — сказал Дамблдор и снова погладил изуродованное существо в своих руках. — Ты когда-нибудь поймешь это. Возможно, когда-нибудь это поймет и Том — когда сможет дорасти до полноценной души. Вы оба поймете это однажды... Возможно, это произойдет уже в следующей жизни, как знать?

***

Возможно ли определить течение времени в пространстве, где все зыбко, нереально и относительно? Что может служить ориентиром там, где в бесконечной пустоте застрял клочок реальности, удерживающий в себе несколько человеческих пылинок? Достаточно лишь присмотреться к еще одной душе-пылинке, которая пока не растворилась в бесконечности — и не позволяла сделать это другим.

У Гарри появились морщинки в уголках глаз, исчезла юношеская порывистость в движениях. Он выглядел серьезнее.

Старше.

Снейп неожиданно осознал, что сейчас они практически сравнялись в возрасте. 

— Вы изменились, Поттер, — сказал он. — Мне трудно ориентироваться во времени, но похоже на то, что вы не появлялись здесь довольно долго. 

— Да, вы правы. Мои дети выросли, я постарел, и мы с вами сейчас смотримся ровесниками, — повзрослевший и возмужавший Гарри больше не выглядел в глазах Снейпа вспыльчивым и наглым кретином. Он с видом хозяина осматривал призрачный вокзал. — А почему Волдеморт на поводке? И похож он больше на животное, чем на человека. Все продолжаете над ним эксперименты?

— Дамблдор пытается восстановить целостность его души, я же надеюсь вырастить из него защиту от вас, Поттер. Что может быть для этого действенней вашего естественного врага? 

— Вы не меняетесь...

— Здесь ничто не меняется. Может, порадуете разнообразием, мистер Поттер? Откроете вокзал Кингс-Кросс для проезжающих поездов, позволите нам с профессором Дамблдором уйти в небытие? 

— Не сегодня, — Гарри мягко улыбнулся. — Но когда-нибудь это случится, и мы уйдем отсюда все вместе.

— Надо же, а я думал, что со временем вы перетащите на этот вокзал все семейство Уизли и половину аврората, когда настанет их час.

— Вы ошибаетесь, профессор. Нельзя грубо вмешиваться в законы мироздания; если мне удалось сделать это однажды — не факт, что получится вновь. Это мой последний визит сюда, в следующий раз я умру окончательно и мы уйдем на перерождение вместе.

— Дамблдор сейчас подойдет...

— Мне нужно поговорить не с ним, — Гарри прошелся вдоль перрона — он явно был в замешательстве. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать... В общем, мы с вами переспали. И не однажды. 

Снейп молчал.

— Не хотите узнать, как так получилось? Учитывая, что вы умерли? 

— Честно говоря, боюсь даже представить. Некрофилия?

— Даже близко нет! Вы все-таки извращенец! Ответите на один мой вопрос? Я хотел бы услышать правду. 

— Мне придется. В этом месте не лгут.

Гарри подошел совсем близко — если бы это было в материальном мире, наверное, Снейп почувствовал бы его дыхание на своем лице. "Мы переспали..." Он бы многое отдал за эти слова при жизни, сейчас же...

— Так получилось, что мне пришлось воспользоваться хроноворотом, — сказал Гарри. — Несколько раз... Ну, несколько десятков раз, если честно... Впрочем, это неважно. Суть в том, что каждый раз при вмешательстве в прошлое создавалась новая реальность, отличная от настоящей. В некоторых из них вы были живы... И в каждой или вы оказывались влюблены в меня, или я в вас. Мы с вами переспали в одной из этих измененных реальностей, и я... Сейчас мы исправили то, что натворили Скорпиус и Альбус Северус, но я хочу знать...

— Альбус Северус?

— Так зовут моего младшего сына.

— О Мерлин! Вы назвали несчастного ребенка Альбус Северус? Какое извращение!

— Он назван так в честь двух самых смелых людей, которых я знал!

— И которых вы заперли в изолированном пространстве, куда можете попасть лишь вы. Поттер, у вас задатки маньяка.

— Этих людей я искренне люблю и уважаю!

— И одному из них вы регулярно хамите.

— Исключительно потому, что этот человек несправедлив ко мне! 

— Этот человек заботился о вашей жизни!

— Я знаю и благодарен ему за заботу! Но вот хотел бы знать... Вы были влюблены в меня при жизни, в этой реальности?

— Да.

— Правда?

— В этом месте не лгут!

— Тогда... Сделаем это?

— В отличие от вас, Поттер, я недостаточно материален для занятий сексом. Могу попробовать заняться этим с вами при помощи легиллименции. Покажу, как я представлял себе это.

— Надеюсь только, что при этом вы не перепутаете легиллименцию с лоботомией? Пример вашего сосуществования с Волдемортом меня совсем не вдохновляет.

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь не сверлить отверстия в черепной коробке, проникая в ваши мысли.

— Вообще-то, я имел в виду, что собираюсь проникнуть в ваши.

— Как скажете, Поттер. Надеюсь, потом вы не пожалеете о том, что сможете увидеть... 

На самом деле Гарри не нужно было применять какие-либо заклинания. Не здесь, в месте, которое являлось частью его души.

Достаточно было посмотреть в глаза.

_ Перламутровые капли на животе почти не отличаются по цвету от бледной кожи. Еле заметно дрожат — потому что и тело дрожит; то ли от напряжения, то ли от предвкушения. _

_ — Это зелье концентрации, Поттер, а не то, о чем вы подумали._

_ — И варить это зелье нужно обязательно голым?_

_ — Именно. Это одно из важных условий!_

_ — Мне нравится такое условие... _

_ Гарри слизывает капли с живота, затем с члена — но там уже точно кое-что другое, и это вовсе не расплескавшееся зелье. Свет огня под котлами отражается в стеклах очков. _

_ — Давно мечтал трахнуть вас на лабораторном столе, профессор, рядом с кипящими котлами!_

_ Член двигается равномерно и в такт ему позвякивают флаконы с зельями, которые они так и не убрали со стола — этот звук действует одновременно умиротворяюще и возбуждающе. Что может быть лучше, чем занятия сексом под перезвон флаконов, наполненных зельями?_

_***_

_Колба легко скользит в анусе; на ней заклятие, не позволяющее разбиться, и до черта смазки — но Снейп все равно поглядывает на Гарри с беспокойством. Все в порядке?_

_ Гладкое прозрачное стекло позволяет рассмотреть нежные розовые стенки, разглаживая складки. Северусу хочется рассмотреть их поближе — но как при этом удержаться и не обвести языком края дырки, а затем спуститься чуть ниже — к яичкам, к возбужденному члену? _

_ Магия — это очень удобно, ведь можно удлинить эту колбу и насадиться на нее с другого конца, что позволит им стать еще ближе друг к другу..._

_ Заниматься этим в лаборатории, где всегда под рукой нужное зелье и предмет правильной формы — что может быть лучше?_

_  
***_

_В этот раз уже Северус слизывает блестящие капли с члена Гарри. Зелье имеет приятный кисловатый вкус, оно не смешивается со спермой — потому что не позволяет кончить. Гарри лежит на столе, широко раздвинув ноги; член стоит, как каменный — но Северус еще не наигрался. Он переворачивает песочные часы, которыми обычно отсчитывают время при варке зелий, и шепчет:_

_ — Когда упадет последняя песчинка, вот тогда и..._

_ Разве можно заниматься этим где-либо еще, кроме лаборатории?_

***

— А вы тот еще затейник, профессор! Я так и не понял, что вас возбуждает больше — я или ваши зелья и склянки.

— Я вас предупреждал, Поттер, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Мне нечего стыдиться: это всего лишь фантазии, у которых не было ни единого шанса воплотиться в жизнь.

— Мне понравились ваши фантазии, — голос Гарри стал тише. — Но все еще впереди. Иногда даже разные миры и время не могут изменить то, что связывает двух людей. До встречи, Северус. Мне пора возвращаться.

— Скажите своему сыну Альбусу… Альбусу Северусу, я имею в виду, — я горжусь тем, что он носит мое имя, — произнес Снейп и чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Скажу обязательно. Не поверите: сегодняшняя встреча позволила мне меня узнать вас лучше, чем несколько лет жизни. Передайте мои извинения профессору Дамблдору — я не успел с ним увидеться в этот раз.

— Он поймет...

  
***

Хогвартс-экспресс издал предупреждающий гудок.

— Наконец-то мы отправляемся навстречу большому приключению! — Дамблдор был счастлив. — Северус, я уверен, что в следующей жизни все будет по-другому!

— Неизвестно только, хуже или лучше, — пробурчал Снейп. — Поттер явно не торопится. Сколько нам еще его ждать?

— А вот и я! Поедем все вместе, в одном купе? — услышали они веселый голос за спиной.

***

Хогвартс-экспресс медленно отходил от перрона — и вокзал позади него так же медленно растворялся в мутной дымке тумана...

***

— Ты что, подглядываешь здесь за девочками, которые на качелях? — мальчик в круглых очках раздвинул ветки кустов и почти ткнулся в затылок тощему носатому мальчику лет десяти, внимательно наблюдающему из этих кустов за детьми на игровой площадке. Тот никак не отреагировал.

— Эй! Я с тобой разговариваю!

— Держись от меня подальше, насекомое. Не то превращу в крысу — я волшебник и могу все! — буркнул носатый мальчик, все же бросая на него косой взгляд.

Но в ответ получил только широкую радостную улыбку.

— Да ладно! Честно? Ты умеешь колдовать? Круто! А я тоже волшебник! Смотри, чего умею! — мальчик в очках протянул руку и на его ладони в одну секунду расцвел цветок белой лилии.

— Девчачье у тебя волшебство, — недовольно буркнул носатый мальчик. 

— Много ты понимаешь! Признайся, что завидуешь! Ты уж точно так не умеешь!

— А вот и умею! И даже лучше: я умею не только колдовать, я еще могу сварить настоящий фейерверк из волшебного зелья! И я знаком еще с одним мальчиком, который тоже волшебник. И он вылечил почти мертвую собаку, которую чуть не забили камнями до смерти!

— Ух ты! — восторженно заулыбался мальчик в очках и протянул руку. — Я Гарри. А ты познакомишь меня с тем мальчиком? А как зовут тебя? Давай дружить? Нам, волшебникам, нужно держаться вместе!

— Ты придурок и я не хочу с тобой дружить, — буркнул носатый и принялся выбираться из кустов. — Проваливай отсюда. 

— Не слушай его, на самом деле он не такой злой, как хочет показать, — к ним подошел еще один мальчик — улыбчивый, рыжий, с прихрамывающим ободранным щенком на поводке. — Привет, я Альбус, я тоже волшебник, а это Томми, моя собака.

Рыжий мальчик дернул за поводок и щенок злобно оскалился.

— На самом деле Томми не злой, просто видел много зла и мало любви в своей жизни. Но я это исправлю! Приятно познакомиться, Гарри. 

— Круто! — радостно подпрыгнул мальчик в очках. — Значит, мы как Супермены — будем теперь помогать людям!

— И животным! — поддержал его рыжий.

— Вы оба — идиоты, — с явной обидой в голосе заявил носатый. — Вот и колдуйте теперь друг с другом, а мне никто не нужен! Я буду расчленять крыс и резать их на маленькие кусочки при помощи магии! Вот! 

Надменно задрав нос, он зашагал прочь.

— Не верь ему. На самом деле, крыс он не расчленяет... пока, — сказал рыжий. — Только лягушек, но это для науки! Зато с ним интересно дружить — он тебе говорил про фейерверки из зелья?

Мальчик в очках провел взглядом удаляющуюся от них тощую фигурку.

— Говорил, — кивнул он. — Думаю, это и правда интересно — дружить с тем, кто умеет делать фейерверки и режет лягушек ради науки.

Они пожали друг другу руки и побежали догонять третьего мальчика. На один короткий миг в их глазах мелькнуло что-то общее — непривычно взрослое выражение, несколько чуждое для детских лиц. 

Нечто за гранью понимания и не принадлежащее этому миру.


End file.
